


A Mess of You

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, First Time, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: It turns out the commotion in the stormtroopers' mess isn't a fight at all. What will General Hux do when he discovers six stormtroopers masturbating onto the face of what appears to be Kylo Ren in a blonde wig?Being that this is kinktober, I bet you can guess.





	

The commotion in the stormtroopers' mess was really a job for somebody else, but as General Hux was passing by on his way to a sublevel control room, he thought he could simply pop in and straighten it out. Nothing to strike fear in the hearts of some unruly troops like a dressing-down from their ultimate supervisor. But, as he stood in the doorway he came to realise it wasn't a fight he'd heard from the hall.

A circle of troopers stood, with some chairs pushed out of the way, around someone kneeling on the floor. All Hux could see between the troopers' armoured legs was the kneeling person's off-green coveralls, indicating a tech of some description. They weren't kicking or shouting, so it wasn't a case of ganging up on a non-soldier. At the sound of the first outright moan, Hux put it all together.

He was quiet in his approach, rolling his steps so his boots didn't clack against the floor. He was right up behind a trooper's shoulder before anyone noticed him.

"Sir!" the soldier exclaimed, with a momentarily delayed salute. It looked a little off with his cock protruding from his open trousers. A ripple of fear went through the gathered troopers, as they noticed his presence, realised he wielded supreme executive power to punish them, to have them demoted or transferred or sent to reconditioning or pushed out of an airlock. Hux let them sweat for a moment, and turned his attention to the kneeling tech. He hadn't stood, hadn't tried to salute or grovel. His dark eyes showed no remorse, even as his face was dotted with splashes of come across the nose, down the cheek. He licked his lips, sucked a dollop of the mess into his mouth, staring Hux down. Hux's eyes widened. What the kriffing hell was Ren doing, in a wig and painfully fake glasses, taking it in the face from a half dozen troopers?

Ren's brows twitched, and Hux imagined Ren was daring him to say something, to reveal him, to bring down the hammer of retribution upon all those in attendance. Hux pursed his lips slightly.

"KP-4933?" He called, and the trooper to his immediate left, erection flagging out of fear, stammered a reply.

"Er, that is, y-yes, sir?"

"Move over."

The soldier seemed frozen to the spot.

"I said move!" Hux barked, and the trooper stumbled a few paces, allowing Hux to step into the circle. He was careful not to step in any stripes of come splattered on the floor. Ren hadn't gotten his cock out but it was tenting his jumpsuit. A glossy name tag pinned to his hi-vis read "Matt".

"Are you offering a service, /Matt/? Your technical expertise, as it were?" His tone was clipped, his words precise.

"Something like that," he answered, sarcastic, and Hux heard a gasp from one of the soldiers. They likely thought 'Matt' could suffer for this insubordination. Of course, Hux couldn't really threaten Kylo Ren, but he also couldn't let the troopers think he'd give anyone a free pass on such disrespect. With a glance around the gathered soldiers, he made a decision.

"As you were," he commanded, but nobody moved. "Do I need to spell it out for you? We are going to show /Matt/, here, what he deserves."

Ren's eyes widened in shock at that, and Hux crowed internally. He rolled up a sleeve, and reached over to KP-4933, ran gloved fingers along the underside of the trooper's half-hard cock.

"Go on then," he encouraged. "He's asked for this treatment, hasn't he?" Nobody had the authority to tell him off, and nobody would believe the story anyway. He could erase the security footage himself if he felt like it. The trooper's cock twitched in his hand, filled almost instantly, and he smirked, wondering what this trooper thought of being stroked back to hardness by his General.

He kept at it, mumbling obscenities and pointedly ignoring Ren, on the floor. He could feel the man's eyes on him, and worse, the brush of the Force against his mind. He shook it off, devoting the whole of his attention to the thick cock in his hand.

"That's right, KP-4933, you can give in to it. Is my grip to your liking? I've always been very good with my hands. I'm going to make you come right across his lips, and he's going to lick it up. He's going to love it, because apparently that's the kind of degenerate cumslut he is."

KP-4933 trembled in his boots, a high-pitched whine ringing through the static of his helmet.

"Aren't my gloves soft? We're going to try not to get come on them. Wouldn't do to waste a drop when... /Matt/," he'd nearly forgotten Ren's strange alias, "is clearly so desperate for everything you've got. Ah, I can feel you're close. My, but don't /you/ get impressive right before you come. Yes, let us paint his face, shall we? I'll aim for you, all you have to do is let go."

The trooper gripped his shoulder as his knees buckled. He moaned pitifully as the come shot out of him. Ren leaned forward, mouth open, and that image was enough to make Hux harden in his trousers.

The blonde didn't suit him. It was too at-odds with his dark brows and stormy affect. But the look of abject adoration and complete satisfaction certainly did, and the come streaking his lush lips looked exactly right. Hux wanted to tear the wig off, bury his hands in Ren's hair and hold him still while he masturbated onto his face. Ren licked at the come around his mouth, and turned his shining eyes with wide-blown pupils on Hux. Hux blinked down at him, caught, for a moment, with his cock hard against the seam of his trousers, debating whether or not he should touch it.

The other troopers, spurred on by KP-4933, had resumed touching themselves, and harsh breaths echoed through their helmets. Ren bit his lip, and tore his eyes away from Hux to wrap his hands around two separate cocks, stroke them in tandem.

"Which of you has finished once already?" Hux asked, indicating the smears of come already present when he'd come in. Shakily, GN-2498 raised his hand. His cock was mostly soft, but showing interest. "My stars, you were generous," Hux purred, and he watched the trooper's cock jump at the praise. "Very good. We shall see if you are ready to go again in a bit."

KP-4933 had stumbled back to sit bonelessly in one of the mess hall chairs, and Hux turned to another. "BE-5621, is that correct?" The numbers on his armour were scratched, indicating a daring battle history.

"Yes sir." This one had a more confident stance, and a very pretty cock. His dark pubic hair was glossy and well trimmed. Hux guessed from this that BE-5621 found frequent opportunity to seek sexual satisfaction with others. While this probably meant he wouldn't spill the largest load, perhaps it gave him some stamina. He suspected GN-2498 was more inexperienced, perhaps even masturbated infrequently, given how much he'd come all over Ren, and the fact he'd been first to finish.

Hux rolled up his other sleeve with quick, controlled movements and went to stand behind BE-5621 before wrapping arms around him. The armour pressed hard into his chest as BE-5621 leaned into him, let him cup his balls with one hand and take over stroking with the other.

"Oh, General Hux, sir," he moaned through his voice modulator, "it is an honour and a privilege." Hux could hear his smile but didn't chastise him. He allowed BE-5621 to thrust into his hand.

"You'll let me know when you're close," he intoned. He didn't know how well the troopers could hear through their helmets, but BE-5621 nodded anyway, his helmet bumping Hux's shoulder.

"I'll remember this when I am alone, sir," BE-5621 confessed, still sounding entirely too cocky. "Is this my reward for making Sergeant?" At the sound of Hux's snort, BE-5621 laughed breathlessly. "That was a joke, sir."

Ren still knelt on the floor, stroking two troopers at once, but Hux could see him watching out of the corner of his eye. Hux wondered what he thought of the interaction between him and the NCO, whether he was jealous that the attention wasn't all on him.

"Why did you do this, Matt?" He asked, over BE-5621's shoulder. "Do you love humiliation? Do you live to serve? Or is it just the taste of ejaculate, the feel of it on your skin?"

BE-5621 shuddered. "I never would have imagined hearing stuff like /that/ out of you, sir," he commented, and Hux chuckled, tightening his grip slightly. Ren, however, said nothing, not until one of the troopers in his hands shot off on his face.

"/Fuck/," he hissed, pressing his cheek to the trooper's cock, rubbing the tip across his skin. The trooper hissed and moaned as Ren coaxed more and more out of him, milked the come out onto his face.

"Stars, he loves it," BE-5621 said. "He kriffing loves it and I'm gonna come, General Hux, please!" Ren scooted towards BE-5621 on the floor, ready for it, nuzzled BE-5621's cock and that was it. The trooper barked a curse as he came, hard, and Hux pushed the come out of him and across Ren's other cheek, making Ren moan, low and filthy. BE-5621 convulsed bodily in his arms, sharp cries mangled by the static of the helmet as Ren lapped at his tip, drawing out the last throes. Hux was hard and aching, imagining Ren's mouth wrapped around his own cock. He wanted to go last, after all the troopers, and hoped he could last that long.

"Oof," BE-5621 sighed, sagging in Hux's grip. "That was something else. I need to sit down." Hux let him go, and the next trooper sidled up to Hux hesitantly. His cock was red and dripping, obviously close.

"Sir, may I, or rather, could you...?" He had an unusual accent that Hux couldn't place, and walked with more grace than most troopers. Hux reached out, ran a finger up the underside of the soldier's cock while Ren returned to stroking the other one of two he'd been attending before. This trooper's armour was in need of a polish, blackened with soot, and he could barely make out his number.

"FH-9880?" he guessed, and the trooper bucked across his hand.

"FH-9800. I will polish my armour soon, sir."

"See that you do, Corporal," Hux commanded, even as his fist wrapped loosely around FH-9800's needy cock, stroked him with a quick clip. FH-9800 leaned into him, mewling and keening, and Hux locked eyes with Ren. Slowly, never breaking eye contact, Ren bent forward towards the cock in his hand, licked messily from base to tip, before sucking the head into his mouth.

"Are you going to let him finish on your tongue and not on your face? Bad form, R-, ah, Matt." He'd almost slipped there. He'd have to be more careful.

Ren moaned around the trooper's cock and FH-9800 echoed it. "Two-Three-Ninety has a nice cock, hasn't he?" he mused, and Hux squinted at the number on the other trooper's armour. TD-2390 bucked sloppily into Ren's mouth, stretched his jaw.

"Are you a bit jealous of Matt, FH-9800?" Hux teased, rolling his fist down FH-9800's cock, spreading his precome around. It might stain his gloves but his gloves would see worse if he had his way.

"Perhaps," FH-9800 answered, in a strange offhand way Hux was coming to learn was his affectation.

"Really?" Finally, TD-2390 had entered the conversation. "I never knew you'd, uh." He shuddered. "I'm close," he warned, and Ren pulled off.

"May I?" FH-9800 asked, reaching for TD-2390's cock, hand hovering just shy of touching.

"Please, please, I'm gonna come," TD-2390 begged, and the moment FH-9800 gripped him, rubbed just under the head with his thumb, TD-2390 was coming, in Ren's wig, down his nose, across those terrible glasses.

"You sound beautiful when you come, Two-Three-Ninety," FH-9800 said.

"Well I," TD-2390 seemed to struggle. "I hope you get to see what I /look/ like when I, uh, when I climax. Sometime."

"Ooh!" FH-9800 moaned, jolting in Hux's hand. "Oh, I've pictures it before," he confessed. Hux remained quiet, watched this unfold. He supposed it could be... /cute/, if the circumstances weren't so depraved. "I picture it when my bunk mate is out and I, oh, oh--!"

With no other warning, he splattered Ren's cheek, his come dripping off Ren's jaw to stain that offensively orange vest. Ren groaned luxuriantly, and turned, finally, back to GN-2498 who was finally hard again. Ren slid his eyes over to Hux, quirked a brow.

Ren, on his knees, and Hux, with quick strides, approached the trooper.

GN-2498 emitted a sharp hiss when they descended on him, Hux with a hand around his base and Ren with deliberate licks at the top. Hux stroked until his fist bumped Ren's lips, and back down again, while Ren moaned appreciatively, and the trooper panted harsh static into his mask. Hux wanted to grind against GN-2498's armoured thigh, but restrained himself.

"I bet he's never had his cock sucked," Ren said, voice rough, and only then did Hux realise how little the man had said throughout.

GN-2498 shook his head.

"What, never?" Hux asked, and even BE-5621 spoke up at that.

"Oh, no, that's terrible!" BE-5621 exclaimed from his chair. "Why the hell not?"

GN-2498 waved his hand near his throat in a cut-off motion.

"Ah, you don't speak," Hux murmured. GN-2498 confirmed with an eloquent tilt of his head. "I can see that making it difficult to make your desires known."

"Not necessarily," Ren said, from the floor. "You could hold on to Hux and fuck my throat if you wanted to. I think that would explain fairly well, what you desired."

GN-2498 paused, and then cautiously wrapped his arm around Hux's shoulder.

"It's other people, isn't it, not giving you a chance," Ren offered. "Don't worry. I can take even your big dick down my throat. You won't hurt me. Don't hold back."

He shuffled into position, let his mouth fall open, as Hux held GN-2498 steady. Hesitantly, GN-2498 snapped his hips once, past Ren's lips, again, a little deeper, and Ren moaned deep and loud. That broke GN-2498's resistance, and he began pounding rhythmically into Ren's mouth, cutting Ren's groans off each time the head of his cock pushed into Ren's throat.

"Don't just sit there like a toy to be fucked," Hux hissed. "Suck him, Matt, show him a good time."

Ren glared up at Hux but hollowed his cheeks. Hux could see the muscle working under his jaw as Ren flicked his tongue around, doing his best for GN-2498. Hux's cock throbbed in his jodhpurs, leaked in his underwear as he watched.

"Is it good?" Hux asked, and both of them nodded, Ren with a bit more difficulty.

"Do you think Matt is going to get General Hux off next?" BE-5621 asked the room. The other troopers had mostly fallen into chairs, though one sat, legs akimbo, on the floor.

"Ooh, I hope so," FH-9800 whispered. "I think I'd like to see that. Would you?" He reached for TD-2390's hand, squeezed it.

TD-2390 nodded, pose tense. The trooper on the floor, the one Ren had gotten off against his cheek, whose designation Hux couldn't see, piped up with a thin voice. "I bet General Hux has big balls. He always stands with his feet spread, like he's making room. I bet he's got some big ol' balls on him, I do."

Hux wanted to scoff but his cock twitched, hearing a trooper speak of him like that.

Ren pulled off of GN-2498 with a slurp and Hux thought he was going to say something nasty, but he just grinned and slid down GN-2498's length again, all the way to the base, to where Hux could see it bulging in Ren's throat. He swallowed convulsively, holding Hux's gaze and pulled back.

"Are you close?" Hux asked GN-2498 when his fingers tightened on Hux's shoulder. GN-2498 nodded fervently. His hips twitched erratically, and his breath came in sharp bursts of static. At the last second Ren pulled off, let the trooper spend on his face as well.

GN-2498 all but collapsed in Hux's arms, and BE-5621 rose to help him into a chair.

Then, it was just Ren and Hux, still hard, still dressed, staring each other down.

"So, General," Ren drawled, voice rough, "are you going to show us your 'big, ol', balls'?" He enunciated each word forcefully, and BE-5621 whistled in his helmet, murmuring that Matt must have some big ol' balls himself to talk to the General like that. KP-4933 uttered a short prayer, possibly to spare 'Matt's' life.

"I'll show you more than that," Hux promised, unzipping his trousers. He didn't even bother with his tunic or belt, just let his cock flop out of his open fly and held it in his glove.

Ren said nothing, only licked his lips, but a sudden clamour had erupted amongst the troopers, mainly consisting of disbelief that they were seeing the General's cock.

Hux stroked it once before Ren batted his hand out of the way.

"Let me," he intoned, wrapping his bare hand around Hux's cock. His fingers were so long, and so hot, and Hux didn't think he'd ever seen them without gloves. They had gaps between the knuckles and Hux was suddenly struck by the image of Ren with Hux's come running between his fingers, sucking his digits one by one, or even stroking his own cock with a handful of Hux's release.

"This come is drying on my face. Did you like watching me take it in the face from six other men, Hux?" He ran his thumb into Hux's slit, made him bite his lip. "Are you going to be lucky number seven? Are you going to give me your load?"

Hux swallowed thickly, watched Ren lean forward with his tongue out, felt it rasp his tip hot and wet.

"Lucky," Hux panted, focuses on Ren's lips nudging against him.

"Oh yes," Ren replied. "I should be so lucky as to get creamed on by the great General Hux, is that right?" His lips stubbed against Hux's cock as he spoke, his breath hushed over it.

"/Yes/," Hux moaned, and Ren laughed, and Hux came all over his mouth, and down his chin. Ren licked at it slowly, looked like he enjoyed it.

"Wow," whispered KP-4933.

"Indeed!" FH-9800 gushed.

Hux wiped his face, and tucked his cock back in his trousers. The fabric was almost too much, and he looked at Ren who had laid out flat on the floor and unzipped his jumpsuit to shove both hands into the gap. One hand flew hard and fast over his cock, the other rolled and tugged at his balls.

"Well, men?" Hux called, addressing the troopers. "Do we leave a fellow on the ground?"

"No sir!" Came the reply from most of the troopers.

"Shall we aid a fellow in need?" He asked, and BE-5621 went so far as to salute as he answered "Yes sir!"

The troopers scrambled around Ren, peeling off their gloves to slide hands into Ren's open coveralls. Ren moaned loudly as they explored his body. Hux crouched by his head, tucked a lock of his hair back up under the wig, then scooped up a dollop of come on his thumb and pressed it into Ren's mouth.

Ren sucked it off of him, licked the pad of his thumb and groaned around it. Hux finally saw the number of the unknown trooper, ZO-4599, as he watched him stroke Ren with a tight, punishing grip.

"Fuck, yes," Ren hissed, lifting his hips into the rough treatment, heels skidding against the floor.

"You've waited so long," Hux murmured, gathering up more come for Ren to lick off his fingers. "It's only fitting, after we've come all over you, it's time for you to come all over yourself."

He brought his fingers, wet with Ren's spit, to the head of his cock, joined ZO-4599 in working over his cock.

"Go on. You can take one more load," he urged, and Ren almost choked when he came, across his belly, his chest, even up to his chin.

"There you go," Hux encouraged, pushing Ren's own come into his mouth with the other hand. Someday he'd ask how Ren got these six men together to come on his face. He might even review the security footage... Perhaps keep a copy for himself. But for now he just sat on the floor of the stormtroopers' mess, feeding Kylo scoops of his own come and listening to his sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> This thing took me all damn day (with distractions) and somehow the troopers gained personalities. What's that about, huh?


End file.
